The Game Ghost
by Icying
Summary: Eclipse is a young girl living in Minnesota. Suffering from the annoying ear aches of her sister, and mental torcher from her bully, her only resort is minecraft. What happens though when minecraft becomes twisted too? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is my first fan fiction I really hope that it goes well.**

Chapter 1.

I logged on to a mass server today. The blockish world of mine craft is full of amazing things to do. It's endless! I walked my avatar into a lush pine forest on a hilly and snowy landscape. I saw a player with a pretty skin. She had white hair and her outfit was rather prim. Her tag titled _Lunar._ She was holding a book that actually opened and had words.I said the word Lunar to myself while swinging a little on my chair. I see some girl right next to her run over with a strange sword. Maria was her screen name. At first she looked like a flash of red. She slashed my avatar and my screen showed that I died. "Well that was strange" I muttered to myself. I peer over to my calendar, Friday the 13th of May. I shrugged and pressed the restart button.

I typed into the box: "Hey you, Maria." There was no reply. "Why did you hit me?"

I see the word Lunar appear up on the screen. Her message saying: "Don't come near us…"

I see Maria messaged me "You don't want to be a ghost like us now…" I was confused. _"Ghost? What the heck? Pshh they don't exist! They are probably role playing…" _I direct my avatar back to the forest where they were. Suddenly I started seeing all sorts of weird messages on my screen. Stuff like "GO AWAY!" and "Kiel Mosaiyfarhar" from a person called unknown. Of course I didn't turn back. I hear doors being opened and shut, the clanking of anvils being placed and used, the sound of the nether portal opening up, zombie pig man screeches, enderman wails, unfamiliar sounds that rang an awful sound in my ear. I muted my volume and kept moving forward. My game suddenly crashed. The error was displayed _"We told you so…" _The font sent shivers down my spine. _"Uh…"_ I felt goose bumps on my skin as I stared at the screen in awe. My mouth was gaped open and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I heard my mom shout "Eclipse, dinners ready! Meat loaf tonight!" While it was perfect timing, my stomach grumbled with disgust. I spun around on my chair watching the blending colors of my white wall and furniture mix together. "Belch, meat loaf" I said to my pet owl. "I'm off to a disgusting dinner tonight moon." I turned off my computer as I turned back to look at the computer. My reflection depicted my dark hair and gray jacket. I closed the door with a creak as I went downstairs to have breakfast. "ECLIPSE COME DOWN HERE ALREADY!" I sighed, "Coming Mom." Can't blame her for yelling when it took me that long… I hold the rail as I flow down the stairs to the stinky aroma of meat loaf. I see my mom, dad, and my older sister, Lyra. "I'm down." Lyra smiled. "Come eat with us!"

**Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That last chapter went well! (Not including that nobody read it…) My house is completely empty because my family is getting new carpet. Everything is in the garage. I'm really excited now. I'm letting my creative juices just flow. Teehee, onwards to the story! **

Chapter 2.

_"Oh crap its Lyra…" _I thought to myself. "Hey sis! Umm back home so soon?"

"Yes I am home." Lyra went to France to study fashion there. Trust me; I have reason to be afraid. She is a total different person from me. Even the way she looks makes me wonder how she is my sister. Her blonde hair and 'fashionable' clothes compared to me always slapping on whatever is only the first part. If she goes out while I'm near she drags me along without a care if I'm doing anything. I am an indoor night owl, she is the first to wake and go fetch a worm. Annoyingly enthusiastic, 110% smile, a good leadership skill, knowledgeable in the field of cosmetics, that's all Lyra. Lyra was supposed to come back in one year after completing high school. I was planning to stay in California to become a zoologist.

I sat down in my chair. Right next to Lyra. She looked pretty happy gobbling down the meat loaf. I glanced at her. She smiled and then tried to feed me. I put my hand to stop the spoon. "Lyra cut it out." She giggled a bit and then put the spoon in her mouth. It took me half an hour to eat the meat loaf.

"I'm going to my room…" I said as I left them all in awe.

"Wait, Eclipse!"

My eyes rolled. "What dad?" Of course I didn't let him see me do it.

"Help Lyra carry her bags into your room. You're sharing rooms for right now." I saw Lyra already heaving her bags up the carpet steps.

"WHAT?!" When did they decide that?

"Please Eclipse sweetie, do this for your sister." He got all lovey dovey, seriously irritating me.

"Fine…" My steps were a lot heavier now that I was carrying my sister's ridiculously heavy bags. Once inside the room Lyra already started putting up her bright pink posters. I took down my sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. Lyra took all her clothes, shoes and anything else she had and stuffed it in my closet. Sooner or later, I couldn't even pick my own clothes from the neon colored mess. I sighed. That night was the most irritating and sleepless night of my life. The white carpet was hard, the posters made a lot of noise (and they were pretty scary too. Imagine a room with a lot of drafts with over six posters.) I checked to see if Lyra was asleep. Eventually though, I fell asleep.

"Eclipse…" _What's that noise?_ "Eclipse…?" I woke up to see that Lunar girl from minecraft. My eyes were wide awake as I bounced upwards. Lunar seemed shocked. I looked around myself, a pine forest on a hilly landscape with snow… "Thank goodness…" Lunar said. "I know you got slashed by Maria and I hope you're alright… Oh wait you're a player that's right!" She smiled ever so pleasantly that I would have forgotten what she had said if it were any more gentle. "I'm a ghost of minecraft…" She paused "You may not believe it, but time here is distorted. Sometimes souls are trapped in games when they are too attached to them. Just like how ghost are attached to places when they find some place that they love or a lot of memories where made there. I need your help to return you to the real world. If you don't go back, well you will go back. Just come along." She pulls me up and we start walking through the falling snow flakes. Everything was 3-D but still pixilated. I gazed up at the sky until Lunar showed me an above-ground dungeon. The mossy building reeked uneasiness. "There is an Eye of Ender in here. It will make you wake up whenever you feel like so. I can't enter here, but you can… " I took a step forward when Lunar handed me some torches.

"Thanks." She smiles nicely until I walk on inside. That's when I can't see her face anymore. I put down torches to make sure I don't trigger any traps. I take it step by step. I see the chest I had been waiting for. I open the chest and take out the treasures, diamond, an Eye of Ender and a saddle. I rush outside to see Lunar. She points at the eye and indicates for me to look inside. I peer gently into the eye as I see a rush of numbers. Everything went blank after I went through a 4.

I wake up with a shock. I take a look at my clock. _4:00 AM, wow. If I dream about games, I have no life…_ I ran straight toward the window. The perfect view of dawn over a June morning, all I needed was a cup of coffee. Moon was asleep but now wakened by my own disturbance of slumber. I open his cage as he climbed on to my shoulder. I gaze to see Lyra cuddly and happily tucked into bed. I fold up my sleeping bag and started walking downstairs. The wooden floor was cold under my feet as I reached for the toaster. I made a hot bagel with butter. Moon started nibbling on a vole I had caught for him. _"Eww…" _The bagel melted in my mouth even though my appetite was ruined. I suddenly wondered to the thought of how maybe our minecraft avatars might taste things or feel pain. That can't really happen now, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for an extremely late update. I only have viewers from the Philippines. Who knows? Maybe somebody will come around and read this and maybe I can bring them some sort of joy reading this. **

Chapter 3.

I saw Lyra energetically come down the stairs at 6 a.m. I wonder if I'll ever get a break of that never ending energy. She peered around. Moon climbed on my shoulder. His talons were digging into my shoulder. Lyra looked at me now.

"Jeez how'd you wake up before me?" Lyra chirped. There was way too much sunshine in her smile. I tried to sound natural.

"I woke up to a jolt today. Not too unusual is it?" I sounded bored as she turned around and saw Moon's half-bitten vole. There was a disgusted look on her face. When she tried to clean it up Moon snatched it from her hands. They chased each other all morning long, making it easier for me to not get tangled into Lyra's course. As soon as I finished my bagel I told Lyra to let him eat it and that it wasn't necessary to clean it up. I headed upstairs. Today was Saturday the 14th of May. No school today, just me and my sweet games. Moon fluttered into his cage and started knowing on that rodent. The server I always play on was down. I went to a private server hosted by my best friend. Only one of my friends was on today though. It wasn't the host.

"Hey Yoshi!" I spawned into my little wooden shack which rested on the water. Yoshi came rushing in.

"MINE TIME!" In capital letters, that was the biggest thrill and fear. _Is that all he thinks about? Oh well I won't be able to steal coal forever from Allison. _"Audrey is coming with us too." Audrey was probably my best friend. I could rely on her from time to time. Recently I persuaded her to play minecraft with us. She has been playing for a month and ten days. I see her run on over with an iron pick. I sigh outside of the game.  
"All right lets go."

I follow him and Audrey to a cave. We hadn't explored this one yet but it was so unusual. It was like out of nowhere. I walk into the cave following them. We mine for 2 hours straight until we get separated. Audrey decides to strip mine and I fall off into a separate cavern. I wonder for hours. I see Maria. I feel oddly calm.

"I'm disconnected aren't I?" I type into the chat. I hate mines.

"Disconnected? I'd say in a zone." Maria whispers this instead.

"What are you talking about Eclipse?" Yoshi types back.

"Oh nothing. Just checking my lag." _Well that was embarrassing._ My fingers are racing now. I whisper back to Maria, "What do I need to do?"

She responds "There is a dungeon nearby. Destroy the spawner and you will find an ender pearl in the chest. Hurry up with it." Totally polar opposite. I mean even the skin which was more rough neck, was different. I head into the dungeon. _Skeletons? Great, just great. _I charged into the dungeon. I bring my fire aspect sword out. I am down to ½ a heart when I finally place down the torches and the monsters stop spawning. Right at that moment Lyra walked inside the room.

"Whatcha doin'?" Now how could this situation get any worse?

"I'm busy, don't talk to me." I am frustrated beyond human capability. She casually lies down as the sound of key and mouse clicking echoes in the room. I destroy the spawner and grab the eye of ender.

"The zone is destroyed." Maria whispers to me. "You may now teleport to another player." And so I do teleporting to Yoshi. In the end we all left. After logging out I look at my clock again 9:00 P.M. Moon flutters over with a shred of raw meat. He tries lodging it in my mouth.

"Eww moon, that's nasty." His beady eyes gaze at me. I give the shred back to him. He takes it back and then goes to bed. "Night moon." I hear him ruffling his feathers. I get snug into my sleeping bag. Here goes another night of snoring torcher.

**Leave a review or follow to show your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for a really late update. Not that anybody is really here. Even if nobody is here I WILL write on!**

Chapter 4.

Monday is today. I might as well become nocturnal at this point. Moon and I could stay up all night together. I'm pretty sure that moon would like that. The problem was that I have school. It'd be impossible to go to school and actually stay awake. I could pull it off, but my grades would suffer. Forget my grades suffering, Lyra is making me suffer. I rolled over in my sleeping bag shoving a pillow where my ears are. I didn't get a single wink of sleep.

The next morning, Lyra woke up to another hundred-and-ten-percent smile. "Good morning Eclipse." She walked out straight to breakfast. Moon was preening before his sleep. I stuttered down the stairs for a nice buttered bagel. I glanced at the clock. _Oh no, I'm late!_

I grabbed my bags and headed out to the bus that took me to my high school. Allison, Chris, Audrey, and my arch-enemy Amy, were already in the bus. In my mind I had given Mellissa the nick-name 'Queen of the Snobs.' When I was younger she always bragged about everything she had, and reserved time for only her 'best' friends. I'm not sure what they talked about, but I'm sure it was probably gossip. I used to hang out with her back in third grade until I found out that she was talking behind my back in the restroom. She treaded her way over to me. "Well hey there Eclipse." She had a devilish smile on her face. _Uh-oh she is definitely planning something_. "So what did you do last night, build a sand castle in your game?" I heard the sarcasm in Amy's voice.

"Well what did you do? Put a plastic mask on and then take a perfume shower? You reek of either hand sanitizer or perfume." I could see that her brown hair was starting to frizz up like a cat, but a little kitten can't beat a bird of prey. "Oops did I hit a nerve? You know if you want to criticize somebody, be prepared to fight." Everybody was looking at me. Nobody dare offend Amy, she'll snap right back at you, and when she it happens, it's painful.

Amy started to walk back. I could see that she was about to cry. She walked over to her two best friends, Melissa and Haley. I took out my note book for sketching and started sketching a skin for my friends instead of paying attention to the snob and her allies. I tried to make it as accurate as possible. Chris with his spikey hair. He was Asian so I had to do a little something with his eyes. Allison was also Asian but often on female skins, eyes are bigger so I did them bigger. Audrey had a nice gentle blonde color, her eyes I'd say I almost adore. Looking into her eyes reminds me of the ocean waves. I slowly started sketching good clothes. Not the ones that they were wearing though. For Christopher's skin I made, brown jeans and a red plaid shirt with a cross pendant. Audrey's skin had a stripped white and brown shirt with a little gold necklace and navy jeans. Allison's skin was a strapped shirt in the colors green and neon pink plus a mini-skirt that was neon green. I shoved the note book in my back pack when the bus came to a stop.

During Calculus, my first subject I gave a lot of my focus into. We did a couple of worksheets which were more work than they looked. Science was a breeze today since we were dissecting owl pellets. History bore me to my wits end. Everything else went exactly as planned until lunch. I sat down on the bench with my friends. I left them to go use the restroom. When I came back to the bench and searched my back pack my note book was gone! I told my friends and we searched the entire campus. I heard snickering around the corner. "Hey Eclipse, this is yours right?" I saw Amy, holding my note book! She had her two hands at the top of the note book. She ripped a page out. It was the page with Audrey's skin in it! _Why that one_…_The one I took pride in most._ This was no longer a fight between a kitty and a bird; it was war between an eagle and a tiger.  
"GIMMIE!" I dashed straight forward and snatched it out of her hands. Or tried, Amy lifted the paper out of my reach and started tearing it up. _Shit! _"Hey cut it out! Those are precious!" She started maliciously laughing. I saw Haley and Mellissa right behind her. Haley seemed to have a more piteous face, but Mellissa was laughing right along with Amy. She dropped the note book on the floor and stomped on it multiple times. Then she left. I saw Haley come out from the corner.

"Oh my god, are you okay. I'm so sorry." Tears were falling on the remains of my precious skins. My hair was covering my face though. I'm pretty sure nobody could see my face under this thick hair. I guess you can say that Haley fears Amy. Haley is rather unconfident and meek. I looked up at her as she started scooping up the scraps with me.  
"Yeah I'm okay. You shouldn't do this, especially if Amy finds out." I saw Haley's hand tremble a little.

"I-I…" She was stammering. "I don't care about what Amy thinks anymore!" My eyes widened. "Amy is mean, cruel, a bully, and she's a back-stabber! I can't stand just watching her torment people anymore!" I patted Haley on the back.

"It's okay." We went to the bathroom to clean up our faces. Turns out that Haley was crying too. I came back to the table with Haley and ate a calm lunch. I knew Haley played minecraft so I gave her Allison's IP.  
When I got home I got straight on to my virtual drug (minecraft). Here's the chat log:

Icying Logged in

Yoshiboshi123: Hey Eclipse!

FluffyKitty878: Oh Hi Eclipse! It's me Haley!

Icying: Oh hey Haley!

Allison: Hey Icying! Let's go get horses!

Audrey: Horses!

Icying: Okay

FluffyKitty878: Can I come too?  
Allison: Sure you're always welcome to join us.

And so we wandered to a plains biome just east of the swamp that we live in. Allison had already crafted leads and I had a full stash of saddles. I ended up getting a black horse which was pretty fast and good at jumping. Haley got a tan one with black mane and tail color. And boy what a high jumper! Audrey got a palomino with good speed specs. We brought one to We brought a colt to Yoshi and Allison got a donkey.

[Luna Me] Having fun?

[Luna Me]Luna!

[Luna Me] The minecraft world is in danger again. I need your help.

Luna teleported me to a weird room. I was still on my horse.

[Luna Me] I need the mystery package up there. Also we are under a time limit. Oh good you have a horse, use the horse.

I started jumping the hurdles and leaping over moats. I came up to some stairs where a chest lay. I opened the chest that was labeled Mystery Package. I put it in my inventory and walked over to Luna.

[Luna Me] Here you go Luna.

[Luna Me] Thanks. See you!

Luna teleported my avatar into my home. I logged off and looked at the clock. "7:00…"

"Eclipse! Come down for dinner!" Dad shouted. I saw Moon chewing on a vole.

"Way to ruin my appetite." Moon turned his head to look back at me. I opened the door and went downstairs for dinner. Please let it not be leftover meatloaf.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to hit the favorite and follow! Leave a review if you have any request ideas too! Also I'll be starting a new series for World of Warcraft soon, so stay paged!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating consistently. Here is the next chapter my invisible viewers.**

Chapter 5.

I came downstairs. Lyra dragged me along with her. If she pulled me any harder my arm might break off. I sat down. Corned beef, I wonder if Eclipse was still chewing on the vole. "I don't have much of an appetite. I'm going upstairs." I told my mom and dad. The stairs felt dirty underneath me. I decided to go take a bath…

_An hour later,_

A nice hot bath really does the trick to destroy stress. I laid the towel on my bed and just started resting on it. It was nice and cool. I started to slowly, easily, drift off to the world of dreams. There I saw ghost, ghost were everywhere. Ghost, from games, ghost from novels, ghost from anime, I spotted Luna and Maria. Luna so dressed with her white laced dress and fancy headdress, and Maria with her Bikini top and short jeans. I saw them dissolving, each and every one dissolving. Their particles turned into a glowing ball. "ECLIPSE" The ball spoke with such a voice that if it were any stronger I would have flung into the wall.

"Y-y-yes…" I managed to stutter. Terrified I started shaking.

"THE WORLD OF MINECRAFT AS YOU KNOW OF NOW IS DECAYING!"

"Decaying? How do games decay?"  
"THE WORLD BECOMES SHATTERED WITH UNREAL PLAYERS WHOM COME FROM A VOID. SUCH VOID PRODUCES DANGERS TO PLAYERS. THE GHOST GARDIANS NEED YOUR HELP TO PROTECT MINECRAFT FROM THE VOID. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"YES!" At this point I felt as if I'd collapse.

"SIGN THE CONTRACT. IT WILL PAIR YOU UP WITH MARIA AND LUNA. PROTECT MINECRAFT FROM THE HEROBRINE!" A piece of paper fluttered down with a quill. I signed on the line bellow. A world I loved was at stake. Not only that but I need to juggle that amongst my schedule. A choker that seemed to be made of what looked like diamonds from the game appeared on my neck. _I guess herobrine really does exist… Herobrine would be going around pwning people left and right, causing havoc, for not just me and my friends, for anybody who played minecraft. Server or not, no matter where you hid, or how far you ran, creative or not, the whole game would be dead! Nobody would want to play._ The ball burst and the original guardians returned. It's no use to call them ghost no longer. Their guardians. "Eclipse, you have the ability to shift your consciousness into your avatar now. Good luck!

"ACCKKK!" I woke up to a scramble. Eeek I was still nude! I covered myself up and got dressed. Moon gave me the signal to let him out. I opened my window. He was going hunting by himself tonight. I logged into minecraft version 1.6.2 and started moving around. Turns out the gang was online. I wanted to try to shift my consciousness to the other side. Here's the chat log:

Icying Logged in

Yoshiboshi123: Hey Eclipse

Allison: Hiya

I tapped my chocker multiple times. I felt like I blacked out but when I woke up the whole world was in cubes.

Icying: Oh hi guys! What's up?  
audrey455: Whoa you're typing fast today. Something good happen?

Icying: No, nothing in particular.

Icying: How about you?

FluffyKitty878: Whoa shoot the bottle your moving fast!

Icying: I am? I don't really notice a different.

FluffyKitty878: Yeah, your movements are smooth and your arm is spazzing out.  
Icying: Hmm,

I started walking to my horse. I saw Maria and Luna walk on up to me.

[Maria Me] Say you invited us to the server.

She is as bossy as ever.

Icying: Hey guys these are my friends. I invited them from another server.

The_Sleepy_Lemon: Hi, I'm Lemon

(That's Luna)

SweetGirlxMusic: Well Heya hey, Teehee, I'm E- Icying's co- Friend…

(Maria forgetting that she was in the disguise of a friend from a server.)

Icying: Sweet and Lemon, this is FluffyKitty878, Allison, audrey455, and Yoshiboshi123. I know them on the outside world.

SweetGirlxMusic: Sweet

The_Sleepy_Lemon: I wish I had friends from the outside world that'd play minecraft with me… besides Maria.

FluffyKitty878: Oh so that's your name Music? I like it, feels sort of classy.

_Oh dear,_

SweetGirlxMusic: Who you calling classy you 'lil BRAT? Hey Luna whaddaya say we give this pre-teen a lesson?

The_Sleepy_Lemon: Were here to make friend not enemies. Take things lighter.

Icying: Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down Music.

[Yoshiboshi123 Me] What's wrong with her?

[Yoshiboshi123 Me] Look at her skin; if she was classy would she dress like that? Maria has a really short temper.

[Yoshiboshi123 Me] But isn't that a complement?

[Yoshiboshi123 Me] Obviously not to her

?: AHAHAHHAHAHA! Still quarrelling as ever girls?  
_The bug! That's it that's herobrine!_

?: Maria, Luna, why not take off that disguise. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other.

Allison Logged out

Yoshiboshi123 Logged out

Allison Logged out

FluffyKitty878 Logged out

audrey455 logged out

_A force log out?!_

Luna: You need to leave this game, you don't belong here

Herobrine: I don't belong here? I think you've got that wrong guardian; neither of us should be here.

Maria: Shut up blank face! If you weren't here we wouldn't need to be here either!

Icying: Herobrine, you need to leave. If you don't leave then the balance of minecraft will fail. The mobs will over rule the players; nobody would come around to play.

Herobrine: Oh but that's just what I want… A WORLD FOR KING HEROBRINE!

Maria: Not if we can stop it,

Luna: Not if we can stop it,

Icying: Not if we can stop it,

**TO BE CONTINUED  
I hope you enjoyed reading. Don't forget to favorite and follow the story! Also, see my other collaborative story with yoshiboshi123 at wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnetSLASHsSLASH9322164SLASH1SLAS HAttack-of-the-Ender Have any story or game request? Give me a review and I'll do the best I can if I've played/scene that game or anime. Don't forget to replace the dots up there with . and SLASH with /!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been really lazy with this. School just got back in I have a computer with freaking windows 8. (Don't get windows 8; I had to look up just how to turn the computer off.)**

Chapter 6.

Icying's POV

The ground started to rumble. I shifted my consciousness into the game. Everything looked like in an animated minecraft film.

Herobrine: Congratulations, you've woken me up. Minecraft is practically mines now.

He started giggling and the giggles turned into laughs of evil. I heard some screeching. Then I saw Eclipse from the outside of the screen. Herobrine seemed terrified, take that back, everybody but I was terrified.

Icying: Hey Herobrine, your terrified of that small bird? Maria and Luna seemed puzzled.

Luna: That bird is enormous. What are you talking about?

Icying: Oh yeah that's right, that's the real world right out there.

They forgot about the bird and started fighting amongst themselves while I was explaining.  
Icying: Ahem. Herobrine, go to hell. Let's put it straight. Your dead right? So you should go to where you belong.

Herobrine: Hah! You think it's that easy? I need to be removed from this wretched game by my brother who keeps me in here.

Icying: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You mean that Notch kept you in here on purpose?

Herobrine: Correct. He keeps me in here to keep the people playing this game and searching for me. Just kidding. I could go if I want, but that isn't what I want. I want to make brother suffer. I want his success to be ruined. I don't care who it was ruined by, but I want to ruin it.

He smiled. The smile was purely evil. I barely wanted to look, but I need him out of here. Or this world… this safe haven would be crushed. I pulled out an enchanted sword I had recently made. I started to dash towards him. I slashed him on his cheek. I barely missed a fatal blow. Maria and Luna immediately started back-ups. Luna put a barrier around me as well as duplicates. As for Maria, I had no worries about her. She was moving faster than I could. We caught up to Herobrine. Luna who was floating above could not attack but only buff and trap herobrine. Maria and I almost had him but at the last moment he vanished. We all looked at each other.

Maria: Darn he got away huh? Oh Eclipse prepare to see us, in real life.

I was left hanging before the server closed on me. I went back into real life where Eclipse and Lyra was fighting.

"ECLIPSE, HELP ME!" Lyra shouted. To be honest I didn't want to so I shut off my computer and let them fight. I let them fight for ten minutes then I called moon over to my shoulder.

"Okay now what happened?" I asked Lyra.

"That stupid bird," Her makeup was slightly ruined and she had a small non-bleeding scratch on her arm. She started crying. "He gave me a-"she sniffed. "a scratch."

"Well you must have done something to agitate him? So what did you do?!" I was starting to get a little angry myself. _It's just a scratch!_

"I didn't do anything."

"Lyra you must have done something or it wouldn't turn out like this." She started crying even louder now. Eclipse covered his ears in pain. "Animals don't hurt you for no reason at all." And then her wailing got even louder! "SHUT UP!" I rubbed my head a bit. _What an ear ache_. I told her not to engage the bird or any of his items. I told her good night and started doing my nightly activity.

I suppose my nightly activity is strange. It isn't like doing anything that a normal boy or girl would do during their night time. You see, my night time includes writing and staring out the window for several hours. That is all my night activity is. I go to sleep at 1 AM and wake up at seven.

On Tuesday morning I wasn't tired. I was only anxious. I appeared as if I was falling to sleep during my classes. Apparently my day dreams look like sleepy-head town. I was pretty much like that all day. After all my actual classes my friend who owns the server and all the members on line started crowding around me. Of course I was day dreaming during this time too. I started drawing and writing strange things on my paper. I don't know why but I was starting to see things. I saw words in what was probably German, pictures of Luna and Maria, and Herobrine. In short my day was strange.

I came home on the bus only to ignore Amy and agitate her with my ignorance. I went home and did my homework. After 3 hours of homework I fell asleep.


End file.
